


Endure

by crow_feathers



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Kris (Deltarune), Corpse Desecration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t copy to another site, Evil Ralsei, Horror, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_feathers/pseuds/crow_feathers
Summary: Ralsei isn't what he first seemed to be. Kris finds out the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I was in a Mood(TM) and this came out. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> (Hours after posting, I realized that monsters turn to dust when they die, so this fic is REALLY all kinds of noncanon. Oh well.)

“Snap, crackle and pop,” Ralsei whispers to Kris, leaning in so close that Kris can smell his rancid breath.

Currently, the once adorable goat is pulling the human’s last unbroken finger backwards. It’s close to breaking, and Kris is long past the point of tears. They’re too dehydrated to cry, so they’re reduced to dry heaving.

“I can’t believe you fell for that ‘let’s be friends’ bullshit,” Ralsei continues to taunt, finally gathering enough strength to pull the finger all the way back. It makes a sickening crunch and Kris almost blacks out.

Ralsei lets go of their hand, though he doesn’t stop talking, mocking them, but Kris can’t hear him through their own heartbeat. They’re thankful to be blindfolded at the moment. Seeing Susie’s corpse would be too much, right now.

Everything had been going so well. They had happily accepted Ralsei’s fresh-baked cupcakes, eager to finally eat after a long adventure, and then they were suddenly dizzy and lightheaded. When they came to, they had found themself bound in some ancient looking stone room. Ralsei had just started torturing Susie. She has been screaming. Her screams were probably what had woke Kris.

“Don’t worry, Kris! I like you much better than Susie, so we’re going to have a lot more fun together before I let this end!” Warmth floods their body, and their wounds start to reheal. Bones slowly shift back to their correct positions, becoming whole again, and Kris chokes when they realize they’re being healed. The pain is subsiding for now, but that only means there’ll be more to follow. They want to grit their teeth, but they’re too exhausted.

“I don’t know why you seem so upset, Kris,” Ralsei continues in a cheerful tone. The sound of metal clinking against metal makes Kris tense up.

“You’re so cold to me, Kris,” Ralsei says poutily. There’s a tug on one of their boots, now. “I wonder if your nails will come off as easily as Susie’s?”

“Please, don’t,” they say, pitiful and soft.

Ralsei ignores them, and the boot is pulled off fully now. The sock is pulled off less than gently. Ralsei giggles. “Oh, yours are all flat and blunt. They don’t look half as sharp as Susie’s were.”

“Please,” Kris groans.

A coldness meets the space between their big toe and the nail, and Kris is enveloped in an ice cold sweat, heart racing. Ralsei is probably using the same pliers he had used to remove Susie’s teeth, because there’s a gritty powder rubbing onto their foot. They brace themself. 

“It’s such a shame, Kris.” With a sharp pull, the pliers are yanked upwards, and Kris finds that they have the energy to scream after all. “If you were only a little more discerning.” The coldness of the pliers move to the next toe.

“A little less trusting.” With another pull, another nail comes off.

Bile rises in Kris’s throat. They can’t lean forward due to the restraints, so they vomit into their lap. Everything feels so fuzzy, they barely recognize the warmth of the bile on their lap. Faintly, they hear more giggling.

“Oh, Kris. I wish you were as strong as Susie had been.” Another nail is pulled away.

The world goes black once again.

*-*

“Wakey wakey, Kris!” 

Kris wakes with a jump, arms flailing and splashing water before they even realize they’re conscious again. Their wet clothes cling to them uncomfortably, tiny islands of bile and vomit bobbing all around them in the bathtub. Before their eyes can focus fully, they fall forwards, sucking in a lung full of water before resurfacing and coughing and choking.

“Kris, you’re gonna get me all wet if you keep splashing like that! Here I am, trying to be a good host and getting you all cleaned up from being sick on yourself and you repay me by trying to soak me!”

Before they can respond, an invisible weight collapses down on them, pushing them under the bath water. In their panic, they inhale. The water floods their lungs eve more now, and they open their mouth to gasp. They don’t gasp. Bubbles come out, floating merrily to the top of the tub. Just as they’re sure this is the end, the weight subsides, and they find themself pulled upright.

They sputter and choke, but they manage to get some air. They’re met with the smiling visage of Ralsei, who is currently in the process of pulling the plug. The bath water drains noisily.

“You’re so silly, Kris. I hope you didn’t think you could get out of having fun with me by being sick on yourself!”

“I can’t help it,” they manage. Their throat and nose burn from the water.

Ralsei doesn’t seem to be listening. “Eww, your paws are all wrinkled up now. I guess I better dry you up before you get stuck looking that way.”

Ralsei grabs their shoulder, rougher than necessary, and stands, pulling Kris up with him. “Now that I think about it, I should have taken off your clothes while they were still dry, huh?”

The process of drying off is unpleasant and humiliating.

*-*

After being dried and wrapped in what’s presumably one of Ralsei’s robes, Kris is led, at knifepoint, to the previous room.

Susie’s bloated corpse is already attracting flies, and Kris gags at the sight. If they had any bile left in their body, they would be vomiting again.

Ralsei giggles softly. “You know, Kris, I bet she still has some teeth left.”

They’re going to be sick again.

“Here,” Ralsei says, pressing the bloody, dusty pliers into Kris’ hand. “If you pull two more out, I’ll let you be done for the rest of the day.”

Susie’s unmoving body still lies in the corner of the small room. Her tongue had been lolling out when she first died, before Ralsei cut it out.

“I can’t,” they say, pliers falling out of their hand and onto the stone floor with a soft clink.

“Oh? How about…” Ralsei trails off, seemingly lost in thought of a moment. He leans down to retrieve the pliers from the floor. “Oh! I know! How about you pull two of her teeth out, or I take out three of yours, Kris?”

They don’t say anything.

After another silence, Ralsei presses the pliers back into their palm and gives them a hard push in Susie’s direction.

“Do it, Kris.”

Kris takes a step forward. There’s a fly crawling on the deceased monster’s left eyelid. They take another step. There’s another fly on one of her nostrils. They take another step forward.

They kneel.

Ralsei keeps silent.

Their hands are shaking.

She stinks.

They poke the pliers between her lips, giving their wrist a flick upwards. Her mouth falls open.

There’s only a few molars left. Heaving again, they pinch the pliers around a tooth.

They close their eyes.

They pull, hard as they can.

Ralsei claps his paws together. “I knew you could do it, Kris! Only one more to go!”

They repeat the process, numb.

“I’m so proud of you, Kris! Come on now, I’ll tuck you in all nice and cozy and then you can have some water. Does that sound good?”

Kris doesn’t respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter two! Please note this new chapter A) contains sexual content and B) is a bit of a stand alone of the same idea. I thought about posting it as its own fic, but they're pretty similar in theme, so I might as well just post it as chapter two to be all nice and tidy. I intended this to be a oneshot, blah blah, you know how it is. I actually wrote this a while ago but am just cleaning it up and posting it now. If you're wondering what happened to my other fics, I'll just say that my personal life has taken a complicated turn and Writing Is Hard right now.
> 
>  
> 
> (!!!) Please check the updated tags and warnings before reading! This is a Dead Dove so please be sure you actually want to eat it before continuing! (!!!)

Ralsei smiles down at Susie warmly. She’s been strapped down quite thoroughly, thick leather bands securing her wrists and legs to prevent escape, with another thick strap wrapped across her muzzle to prevent biting. She’s still shivering from the cold water he woke her with, yellow eyes are equal parts disbelief defiant. He can barely contain his giggles when he thinks about how that defiance will soon be replaced with fear.

“You sleep like the dead, Susie!” Ralsei says, giving her a playful bop on the snout. “Don’t you know it’s rude to sleep through the party?” He gives her a cheerful smile, which she returns with a valiant attempt to snarl, but her only accomplishment is a strong exhale and slight lip curl.

Ralsei steps back and nods towards Kris, who is bound similarly in the other corner of the room. Kris is sound asleep, but that will probably change soon.

“Don’t they look cute with that blindfold?” He can’t help but beam at his new chew toy for just a moment. They’re going to have so much fun together. “Don’t get me wrong - we’re going to have a lot of fun together, Susie! But I can’t help but think think Kris will be more fun to play with.” He pats their knee, all kinds of ideas dancing in his head.

Ralsei shakes himself out of his thoughts and moves towards the table he prepared earlier. “You know Susie, I had so many ideas about what to do with you I just couldn’t decide. So I brought my entire kit! I think we’ll try a little bit of everything! But now, the question is, what first? These pliers look promising, don’t they?” He turns around to show them to her.

Her eyes widen, and a strangled sound in her throat indicates she’s still trying to growl at him.

Maybe he shouldn’t have muzzled her; the lack of reaction is disappointing. Well, nevermind that. He takes the pliers and a lighter and approaches Susie again. “Have you ever heard the phrase ‘trial by fire,’ Susie?”

Of course she can’t respond properly, but her eyelids quiver just slightly at the implication. Ralsei flicks the lighter on for just a moment. Just enough to smell the fire. “Oh Susie, I hope you don’t think that you’re going to deny me proper terror.”

He decides not to give her warning, flicking the lighter on again and bringing it up against her nostrils, just close enough for the flame to tickle her skin, just for a second.

Her eyes stay fixed on him, still giving that defiant glare, and then it hits him: she’s a lizard, possibly part dragon. There’s a good chance she’s fire resistant.

Ralsei frowns thoughtfully to himself for a moment. Maybe the lighter isn’t enough? No. He’s just not using it properly. Without a word, he kneels down, setting the pliers down near. It takes some effort, considering the restraints, but eventually Susie is relieved of a boot, exposing her bare foot.

“I bet the underside of your feet aren’t so flame resistant, huh?” He asks, flicking the lighter on against the underside of her foot, taking care not to get scratched by her claws.

Her eyes widen even more, somehow, and now the struggle begins in earnest. She tries to kick and only manages to swing her feet forward less than half an inch, not managing to dodge the flame. She flexes the muscles in her arms and chest, which, while strong, do nothing against the thick leather.

Ralsei looks up, watching Susie work herself into a frenzy, sweat dripping down her face and the scent of burnt scales starting to fill the room. “Really, Susie?” He coos. “All this over a little flame? I’m disappointed in you.”

Her entire body quakes against the restraints, a wheezing sound coming from her muzzle.   


* * *

 

_Someone’s screaming, loud and unrestrained and heavy. The scent of gasoline and something burnt lingers in the air. After several minutes of screaming, it stops, replaced by heavy pants and the occasional whine._

_“Not so stoic now, are we?” A voice asks, dripping with glee._

_Why do they sound so familiar?_

_“F-fuck you,” another voice replies shakily. This voice is also familiar. Where do they know it from…?_

_“G-guys?” Why is their heart beating so fast? This can’t be a nightmare. It feels too real. They try to clutch their chest, but their hands won’t move._

_“See, Susie? You woke them up with your childish screaming. How rude.” Is that - no. It can’t be. “Did you have a nice nap, Kris? I was afraid you were going to be asleep the entire time we were playing!”_

_It’s Ralsei’s voice, but..._

_“What’s going on? Why am I blindfolded?” Why does it feel like they’re in mortal danger?_

_Ralsei giggles. “Because it’s more fun that way, silly.”_

_“He tricked us,” Susie pants in between breaths. “He’s- he’s…” Her voice trails off._

_“Susie! Susie, are you okay? What’s happening?” Their throat is raw. They don’t usually talk so much. They’re thirsty._

_“Oh. She passed out. I suppose I ought to heal her.”_

_The light hum of healing magic fills the air._

_“Wake up, Susie. We aren’t finished yet.”_

_A groan._

_“I have to admit, you’re pretty tough, Susie. But I wonder how tough you’ll be when I start pulling your teeth? You’ve got some real chompers there! They look dangerous.”_

_“Guys?”_

_“Please...stop.”_

_“Aw, Susie. If you weren’t so ugly and mean, I might consider it! But you’re not very fun for me to play with, so I think I’ll keep going until you’re gone...”_

_Susie starts to scream again, and Kris wants to cover their ears, but their hands are bound. They want to scream, but their throat feels tight and closed up. They want to run, but they’re bound. All they can do is listen._

* * *

“Come on Kris, it’s just bread.” Ralsei continues to shove a piece of bread at their mouth. Kris turns their head. The bread is pressing against their cheek now. They’re not hungry. They don’t open their mouth to express this, though, or else their tormentor will shove it down their throat by force. He might anyway.

“Kris, you aren’t being a very polite guest right now,” Ralsei chides again, tone promising punishment. The bread is pressed more firmly against Kris’s cheek. They don’t care.

 _You’re not being a very good host,_ they keep themself from saying. Instead, they flex the muscles in their arms, testing the restraints. The chains hold tight. They shouldn’t have expected anything else.

Raslei is still talking, but they tune him out. Who cares? They know they aren’t getting out of here alive. There’s no point in entertaining him on their way out.

It’s not until Ralsei strikes them across the face that they realize they maybe should be listening to his pleas and threats. It stings a little, but it’s nothing compared to what has been inflicted on them in the last - week? They don’t know how long they’ve been held captive here. Slowy, it’s all turning into static. It’s a waking nightmare, and slowly, it’s devolving into a sea of pain and static.

They decide to ignore Ralsei on purpose, now. It’s the only strategy they haven’t tried yet. Angel knows that questioning and pleading haven’t helped. They close their eyes and release the tension in their neck, letting their head hang down. Ralsei’s yelling at them now (at least they think - at this point, who knows? Who cares?) but they ignore him diligently.

Unsurprisingly, this accomplishes nothing more than enraging Ralsei further. Several more blows meet Kris’s face and head. Dully, Kris wonders if Ralsei will hit them hard enough to give them a concussion.

Kris hears Ralsei drop the bread on the floor. Good. Maybe he’s giving up. Maybe he’ll leave them alone and let them die now.

And then a hand is placed between their legs, and they snap into the present, embarrassed and horrified by the sudden warmth in their groin.

Ralsei leans forward, and his face is so close to theirs they’re almost touching. He smiles. “Do you, perhaps, have ‘needs,’ Kris? Is that why you’re being so grumpy?”

Their face is hot. This is wrong. He killed Susie.

Ralsei’s paw is so warm. He moves it, just a little, but enough to make the heat in their groin hotter and shoot a lightning bolt of _something_ into their stomach.

“You know, Kris, I could help you with those needs, if you’re good,” Ralsei whispers, making them feel sick.

“Don’t, please, I...”

Kris trails off, and Ralsei thankfully removes his paw and kneels down to retrieve the bread from the floor.

“Eat,” He says, bringing the bread back up to their mouth, tone back to normal.

They lean forward and take a bite out of his hand. It’s dry, but it doesn’t taste bad. They swallow and take another bite. It doesn’t make them black out.

Ralsei says nothing, patiently hand-feeding Kris until the bread is gone.

“You know, Kris,” he says, brushing his hand against their groin again, “I can do whatever I want to you. Don’t forget.”

The reminder sends a chill down their spine.

* * *

Anymore, Kris doesn’t need to be forced into the chair of the torture room. Susie’s dust is gone now, and it’s much easier to endure the pain and be done with it than resisting and dragging it out longer. If they behave and persevere, Ralsei will heal them almost right away. When they struggle and resist, Ralsei leaves their wounds to fester for the night.

They sit and allow Ralsei to tighten the restraints.

“You’re so obedient now, Kris.” He compliments, giving them a pat on the head, as if they’re some sort of pet. “Now what do you think we should do today?” He busies himself with his collection of torture implements.

Kris knows better than to respond. They keep their head bowed.

It’s taking longer than usual for Ralsei to make up his mind. Somehow, the anticipation is almost worse than the actual torture.

Finally, the goat gives an aggravated sigh. “Do you know how hard it is to come up with new games, Kris?”

They don’t know if they should respond or not. Sweat is starting to collect along their brow.

Ralsei sets his favorite pair of pliers - the same pair that he made them use to pull teeth out of Susie’s corpse before she dusted - back on the tray. With an unreadable expression, he advances on Kris. Somehow, he’s just as scary when he’s unarmed.

He doesn’t say anything, and they’re very aware of their own heartbeat, and then, just like yesterday, he lays his paw over their groin. To their shame, it makes their face flush. Instead of removing his hand, today Ralsei takes a hold of them through their robes, making them go stiff in more than one way.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he says, voice low. “Don’t I think didn’t notice, Kris.” He removes his paw, trailing it down their body in a way that makes them shudder.

“What-”

They don’t get to finish their question, because then Ralsei snakes his hand up their robes, taking their bare member into his (soft, warm, furry) paw.

They gasp, and it makes their tormenter smile. “You’re awfully pent up, aren’t you, Kris?” He asks, leaning in to meet them in an unwanted kiss. They know better than to pull away, but they can’t bring themself to kiss back.

Thankfully he doesn’t shove his tongue into their mouth. Even as they’re thinking this, they can’t stop themself from bucking their hips up as much as the ropes will allow. They can’t think of anything they want _less_ , but they haven’t been able to- and his hand is _so warm_ -

Ralsei doesn’t seem to care stroking their dick as roughly as he can without lube.

Kris tries to protest, to tell him _no, stop,_ but instead they pant and try to thrust into his hand. It’s disgusting and pathetic, but they can’t stop. They’re breathing harder, and now they can feel the precum leaking out already. They’re dimly aware that they’re moaning.

For once, and the thought comes with a flush of shame, they’re glad Susie is dead.

Ralsei stops stroking them, eliciting a whine, before leaning down and taking their cock in his mouth without any apparent second thoughts.

It’s not long before Kris is screaming their orgasam, and Ralsei drinks it down like he’ll die without it.

He smiles, looking up at them with half-lidded eyes. “You’re so pathetic, Kris.”  



End file.
